Your Complete Guide to Gravity Falls!
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: How knowledgable are you on Gravity Falls? Would you like to know everything about this crazy little town? Then sign on up for your very own 'Complete Guide to Gravity Falls' Up now; The Stan Twin theory.
1. Title Sequence!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything I mention unless specified. **

Hey all you Gravity Fallers! Nice to see you're interested in what a random dude with a fez has to say about Gravity Falls! Kj about the fez, but still. I've seen many of these things around, my favourite being 'Gravity Falls Rants' by TheKawaiiFan. She's great. So, if you're not into conspires and/or theories about Gravity Falls, leave now. If so, welcome! Now, this will go in order with the occational break to talk about other things, such as characters, monsters, or even the games that have been made like Rumble's revenge, or PinesQuest. I'll try not to spoil things just incase you haven't seen an episode yet.

Anyway, Today, I'm gonna start with the introduction of the show. I noticed lots of odd things in there that I'm sure many of you have already picked up on.

First off, that waterfall at the begining. I know most of us don't pay much attention to the begining, but, is it just me, or does that cliff with the waterfall look like an epic battle scene could take place there? Maybe I've just been reading too much of 'Gideon Rises (Part 2)' by GrapplingHook.

Next, the giant Paul Bunyan with an ax? That freaks me out. Why? I'm not sure. It could be because it looks like a robot to me, because there's the off chance the ax will fall and decapitate them, or just because of the way the shadows fall on him. I can't tell. It also reminds me of Manly Dan for some reason, but I'm not sure why. Oh well. It still freaks me out though.

Now the watertower. I know it's played quite the minor role so far, but I believe that if it was important enough to put in the theme song, it'll be important in the series.

I'd like to talk about the Mystery 'Hack' (hehe. Couldn't resist) and Stan Pines, but more on the shack. Save Stan for later. Here's where the spoiler thing I talked about up above comes in handy. So, you know the shape of the shack, right? If not, go look at it in the theme. Now, look at the part of it that reads 'Mystery (S)hack' and you'll notice how the roof slants so it looks like a triangle. Keep this in mind for later. What I wanna know, however, is: 'Did Stan build the shack himself, did he buy it off of someone- basically, who gave it that slope, and for what reason?' You're probably laughing at me in front of your screen for thinking this is some sort of hint or clue or even a conspiracy, but I'm serious! Now you're probably laughing harder at me. Now you think I'm weird going on like this. Now you're freaked out that I know how you're feeling. Now you're looking around for hidden cameras or microphones.

Sorry, off topic. (And no, I'm not watching you. I was just being weird.) Now lets get to the ear in the jar that passes by. Now, I've heard of this once or twice before, but I think it's an interesting theory! I think, since there's so much paranormal around, why not witches! No, I'm not sudgesting Stan is a whitch. The theory I've heard goes like this: What if, Stan was collecting the books? He'd need to get the books in one way or another, so, what if, originaly, the Mystery Shack was a place for creatures to get things they needed, and in return, they'd tell him things, and eventually give him the books. However, one day, a human walked in, and, after Stan lied to the person about it, thus was born the Mystery Shack we know today. Stan still does his trading with the creatures, but in secret. That's just a theory I've heard of. There may be flaws, but we'll talk about that at a later time.

Are there really giants in Gravity Falls? That's the rumor some people have spread because of the huge footprints the twins and Stan are shown in. To be honest, I'd like to believe it's real (and I do!) but how do they hide so well in Gravity Falls then? Seriously! Wouldn't you know if there was a giant in your home town? Exactly.

I'd like to talk about the figure that flashes by. Some people thing Bigfoot, some think Soos, and some even think Stan. Those are all really good guesses, but if I had to pick one, I'd say Soos with his hat on backwords or to the side, depending on how you see it. You could see it running forward, but to me, it looks like it's eyes are digging into my soal... Sorry. Got carried away. No, literaly, I was carried away!

Now, is it just me, or did anyone else see the small flash of black before Bigfoot/Soos/Stan? Maybe I'm going insane, but I could have sworn I saw what looked to be a bat. A vampire bat maybe?

WHAT. That's what's spelt with the letters, as I'm sure you've figured out by now. Normally, it would be WSNE. I didn't think much of it at first, but as I got thinking more, I started to wonder, could WSNE be some sort of secret code? So I tried it out, and here were my results:

Caesar: WSNE= TPKB

Abtash: WSNE= DHMV

As you can see, I got nothing. Same with WHAT

Caesar: WHAT= TEXQ

Abtash: WHAT= DSZB

Yea, epic fail. Maybe it's just supposed to represent the wonders of Gravity Falls. Sice, ya know, when you're curious about something, you ask questions!

Who

What

Where

When

Why

How

Yea, I think I just waisted alot of time with that.

Where is Dipper when it introduces him? Well, they look like ruins to me. Incase you don't know what ruins are, they're what's left of human-made architecture: structures that were once complete, as time went by, have fallen into a state of partial or complete disrepair for multiple reasons. I wonder if they are really ruins or not. However, I think they might be since the skeleton looks like a Manotaur. Could it be the ruins of a previous hideout of the Manotaurs before the forest?

When I saw Stan running, I wasn't sure what to make of it, but now that I've seen the show, I understand a bit better. Maybe he was running from monsters and he just so happen to have a cash register in his hands. However, I think it's more logical that he was running from the law. Hahaha.

When I first saw that odd figure once the fire intensified, I had no clue what to make of it. However, now that I have to think about it, it looks like a monkey figure. It also looks like it's the bottom of a Totem Pole, but that may just be because I'm Canadian. I wonder if it's, like, some sort of monkey curse or something Stan was telling them about. That would be awesome having a curse in here. High-Five if you thought about the movie 'Jumanji'!

With the eyeballs, I womder if that goes along with the 'Stan use to sell things to the monsters of Gravity Falls in exchange for knowledge and soon the books' That would be so weird if I was right. ...Hahaha

**McGucket**: My! What suspicious laughter!

Oh hush! Now, where was I?

**McGucket**: Somthan bout eyeballs!

Ah, yes. Anyway, I find it a bit weird that, as the eyeballs move, Wendy just sots there looking board. I find it hard to believe she wouldn't notice moving eyeballs. That arouses my suspitions. Hmmmm...

Hoo-boy! How much can I rant on ond on about this page that's shown to us? Well, if you look closely at the three swirly circles, you'll see they all connect to one another. As I look at that, I think about 3 elements. Not Airbender elements, but like in Card-Jitsu in Club Penguin. The three elements are: Fire, snow, water. That's what I think of while I look at them. Now, if you notice the triangular guy to the left, that reminds me of the American 1 dollar bill. Does anyone else see that? Now, Code Decoder #8? Something tells me that the weird round circle beside it has something to do with it. As for the rest, I don't have that great an idea as to what they are, but hopefully we'll find out soon.

Finally, if you listen closely at the end, you hear whispering of some sort. It changes every so often, so once it changes, I'll tell you what it says.

Well, I think that's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading!

** Next Time:**

_We'll talk about the image in the brief flash at the end of the title sequence._

Thanks a lot~

**Random**


	2. Flashy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything I mention unless specified.**

Hey! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Course ya did! Now, as I said last time, we'll be talking about the brief flash at the end of the title sequence. Be warned! There are some spoilers for certain episodes, (Episodes being _The Hand that rocked the Mabel, Double Dipper, Little Dipper, Boss Mabel, Boyz Crazy, Dreamscaperers, and Gideon Rises._) so read on at your own risk! However, there's something else I'd like to say to.

TheKawaiifan told me that, around the time during the big hiatus, she read a chat between fans and one of the workers on the show. One person asked about the scene with the footprints. She said that, like most shows, the purpose of the opening was simply to get the message across of what Gravity Falls is about and engage the audience. TheKawaiifan agrees with the asker, who said that they think the footprints represent how the twins are focusing on smaller mysterious, while being oblivious to what is really going on.

I must say that theory is quite clever. I didn't really think of it that way. Thanks for sharing!

Now let me start off with what I know off the top of my head. The triangular guy with the bow tie and top hat. Just by taking one glimpse of it, I know it's suppose to be a play on the eye of providence. Ya know, the pyramid on the one dollar American? Yep, that thing. The eye of providence is also known as 'The all-seeing eye' Or, as we all know him as, Bill Cipher!

* * *

Next are the symbols around Bill. There are two ways to do this, however. I'll start with the more complicated way. It's by researching what the symbols really mean.

**Question Mark: **The question mark isn't all that hard to figure out, so let's get the 'duh' factor out of the way. It represents inquiry, questioning, wonder, and curiosity. I see it as wanting to know more, or have more knowledge than already obtained. It could also symbolize a path unknown or a decision one must make. Or even a mysterious character. It looks like it's melting, so it may just mean that, in time, the mysteries, wonder, etc. will be shown, exposed, etc.

Would it be wrong if I told you I believe this was Soos? Think of it! No one really knows much about Soos. He's a strange character, he is! He always wants to go out and do something with Dipper! (And the occational time Mabel.) To me, there's no contest as to what character it belongs to.

**Ice:** As for the ice, I found out that it mostly seems to represent hatred, oppression, helplessness, lack of warmth, and hell (according to Dante)

Wendy Seems to be a good candidate for this one since she hates Robbie for lying to her, hence the break up.I also believe this because of something I heard of. The Wendigo. I'll try to give you the shortest version I can. I'll also **bold** the parts I believe to be important.

* * *

The Wendigo is a **demonic** creature appearing in many legends. It's supposidly along the **East** cost of the US and Canada. The creature or spirit could either possess humans or be a monster that had physically transformed from a person. It is particularly associated with **cannabolisnm**.

Although descriptions varied somewhat, common to all these cultures was the conception of Wendigos as malevolent, cannibalistic, **supernatural** beings of great spiritual power. They were strongly associated with the winter, the north, and**coldness**, as well as with famine and starvation. The Wendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, it looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody. Unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, it gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. Wendigos were said to be **giants**, many times larger than human beings. Whenever a Wendigo ate another person, it would grow in proportion to the meal it had just eaten, so that it could never be full. Therefore, Wendigos were portrayed as simultaneously gluttonous and emaciated from starvation.

At the same time, Wendigos were embodiments of gluttony, greed, and excess: never satisfied after killing and consuming one person, they were constantly searching for new victims. In some traditions, humans who became overpowered by greed could turn into Wendigos; the Wendigo myth thus served as a method of **encouraging cooperation.**

All cultures in which the Wendigo myth appeared shared the belief that human beings could turn into Wendigos if they ever resorted to cannibalism, or, alternatively, become **possessed** by the demonic spirit of a wendigo, often in a dream.

Wendigo Psychosis refers to a condition in which sufferers developed an insatiable desire to eat human flesh even when other food sources were readily available, often as a result of prior famine cannibalism. Such individuals generally recognized the symptoms and often requested to be executed before they could harm others. The most common response was the practice of curing attempts by traditional native healers or Western doctors. In the unusual cases where these attempts failed, reports indicate that the wendigo began either to threaten those around them or to act **violently** or anti-socially, generally they were then executed.

The frequency of wendigo psychosis cases decreased sharply in the twentieth century as Boreal Algonquian people came into greater and greater contact with **Western** ideologies and more sedentary, less rural, lifestyles. While there is some substantive evidence to suggest that wendigo psychosis might have existed, a number of questions concerning the condition remain unanswered, and there is continuing debate over its existence, nature, significance, and prevalence.

* * *

That's about as short as I can make it without cutting out something important. See? Wendy is basically the root of Wendiego! now, the reason I bolded the words I did is because it's a shared characteristic between the Wendigo and either Wendy, or ice. Like, coldness for example. That's basically what the ice is! Then, encouraging cooperation! That's what Wendy did for Dipper and Robbie! As for the reason I bolded East and West was because they're opposite sides. It started out on the East, but as the people interacted more with the West, Wendigo became less and less! Since Gravity Falls is in the West, I thought that Wendy could have originaly been from the East, or inherited the gene or something! Eather that, or it's figurative! As in, It started out one way (Kind, carring, laid back.) but ended up another way (Mean, evil, killer.) She could eventualy become a Wendiego! What do you think?

**Moon:** In case you didn't know, the fez that Stan is wearing is actually a Shriners hat. The symbol on Stan's fez may be the Luwian hieroglyph for "Luna" or moon. Here's what I found about the Luwians.

Luwian are members of an extinct people of ancient Anatolia. Luwiya is mentioned as a foreign country. Hieroglyphic inscriptions in Luwian became common in southeastern Anatolia and northern Syria, an indication of Luwian expansion into regions not previously held by them, where they formed the "Syro-Hittite," or Late Hittite, principalities. Most of the documentation on these states comes from the annals of kings, who repeatedly raided them. Sargon II (reigned 721–705 bc) incorporated them as provinces into his empire. The religious beliefs of the Luwians were like this; the chief god was a god of thunderstorm and rain, called Tarhum in Luwian. The moon god had the same name, Arma, in both languages. Magic was a central part of the their religion and culture. The presence of Luwian magical rituals in the Hittite capital indicates that Luwians had a certain reputation as magicians. The Luwians assimilated the general characteristics of Hittite civilization, making it difficult to determine distinctly Luwian cultural traits. The art of the small Luwian states of the 1st millennium bc combines Hittite motifs with others of general Middle Eastern origin, its style being influenced by that of the Aramaeans and, later, of the Assyrians. The importance of the Luwians lies in their preservation of Hittite tradition for almost 500 years after the downfall of the Hittite empire.

It talks about magic being a central part of the their religion and culture. If I hear magic and Gravity Falls, I think of Stan, especially in the opening sequence when he shows up outta nowhere. However, I also wonder why he has a magic photocopier in the that being said, I think the moon represents Stan.

**Pine Tree: **Pine tree symbolism includes creativity, life, longevity and immortality. In Japan, the pine tree stands as a tribute to strong character and energy because it holds up against strong winds. Pine Trees are also associated with strength and softness; emotional protection and healing. They can also represent honor, virtue, wisdom, and solitude. It is said to be balancing to the emotions. Pine comes from a word that translates as "pain," and its essence helps alleviate pain within on many levels. It was also rumored that the pine helps to repel evil. Pine trees are also very personable and very communicative. You must be careful what you say around a pine tree or you will hear it softly 'whisper' it to other trees. Pine has an archetypal energy and message about eliminating our feelings of guilt and balancing over-emotionalism. The pine spirit is kind and sensitive and loves contact with humans. It soothes emotions and always reminds us that we should make decisions best from as clear a perspective as possible. The pine heightens our psychic sensitivity, while balancing the emotions as well. It reminds us to express our creative energies without feelings of guilt and without allowing others to overly influence or manipulate.

Based on what I've studied- the Pine tree representing creativity, immortality, energy, softness, protection, heeling, strength, honor, virtue, wisdom, solitude, balancing emotions, helping relieve pain, repelling evil, eliminating guilt, kindness, sensitivity, soothes emotions, and unable to be manipulated, etc- I do kinda see Dipper here. Think of it! He had the strength to protect Mable from the gnomes. His solitude comes from the fact that he's only got the select few around him and not actual friends in Gravity Falls. He's super sensitive! He was able to get revenge without feeling guilt! How many times have people tried to get him to change his mind? Lots! However, he's never been influenced once!...Well, Wendy's an exception.

**Pentagram:** Man, this one's tricky! I can't find much about this pentagram! Well, this is what I did find.

A pentagram without a surrounding circle is the active form symbolising an outgoing of oneself, prepared for conflict, aware, active. Like this for example! One wearing an open pentagram must be physically aware of the danger of sharp points sticking in their skin from time to time! As a pagan religious symbol, the open pentagram represents an open, active approach.

This, to me, is Gideon. He should have been prepared for the conflict between him and Gravity Falls after his lies were exposed. However, it could be a warning! It could be a warning that he's not the real villen. I believe that, from what I've read in Search for the Blindeye- I'll talk about that in another chapter- that Bill Cipher is the real villen. Eather that, or he and Bill are both good guys**, **and Bill has been trying to stop a greater evil, and he needs the help of the people who the symbols represent.

**Six-Fingered hand: **This is the one I could not wait to get to! However, this was one of the tricky ones.

Well, what I did find is almost nothing new to me. There was once a time when humans had 6 fingers and toes. However, as time when on, it was no longer the dominate trait.

However, something I found that was new to me was a group. It was a groop of 6 demons or something, and they had been trying to merge Earth and the Underworld.

Here's my thoughts on this; I'm 50/50 on it being McGucket. I'm not sure if it's him, or if it's someone else. I don't care that there was a leaked image! Don't confirm anything until it's cameo. In all honesty, that could have come from anywhere! Any fool could have created that image! It doesn't take a genus! However, if it were McGucket, I think it would have gone something like this;

McGucket moved to Gravity Falls with his son and wife. After a while, he started noticing strange things. He started colecting all his strange findings in three books, or journals. (Just because the journal has 6 fingers doesn't mean the writer had to have 6 fingers.) He tried his hardest to keep his family out of the paranormal stuff, but the 'Greater Evil' Killed his wife, but forced the son to watch the gruesome death. However, he still spared the son. McGucket had just enough time to rewrite some things in the journals, write the warnings, and hide them before the 'Greater Evil' put a curse or something on him, making him crazy. His son tried to make his father remember, but all that he remembered was that the man infront of him was his son. To this day, he's fighting through the haze of his muttled mind, trying to remember what happened.

That's just my theory if it was McGucket.

**Llama: **This one wasn't all that hard to find, but I really didn't like looking it up. It was annoying since, I'll admit, I'm not the biggest fan of llamas.

The Llama is commonly associated with endurance, service, sacrifice, hard work, responsibility, and stubbornness. The llama has a high tolerance for persevering under a burden. Though they can become stubborn if treated poorly, they are hard working and dependable. Endurance under difficult situations, responsibility and hard work, and balanced action that comes from perseverance toward a worthy goal are some attributes. Llamas tend to be sociable, giving, and easygoing, but fully capable of standing up for themselves if crossed. Llamas can teach us to relax and trust in our own abilities to maneuver even the most difficult paths in life.

I think Mabel for this. After all, she is all that! She stood up to Dipper in the first episode. She is very stubborn. However, I know that can't be. Now that I reread it, that sounds like me. I'm stumped. I've got nothing. I wonder if it has anything to do with Dipper and Mabel's parents...?

**Shooting Star: **This has got to be the 2nd easiest one for me to find! The first was the pine tree.

According to a couple of people, it means you're in love, as shooting stars are rare, and so is love. Shooting stars have symbolized numerous things throughout history, such as awe and amazement. In ancient times, shooting stars signified lightning bolts streaking across the sky in a battle amongst the gods. When they crashed to Earth, shooting stars represented a gift of the gods and were seen as signs of Divinity and Illumination. The fiery tails behind comets were known to symbolize enlightenment among many cultures as well.

This is where Mable comes in. Mable all the way! I just... I can't see anyone else in this spot.

**Stitched heart: **How simple to decode is this? It represents mending a broken heart and fragility. It also represents persistance. It has a melting facter, so that would show how many times it's been beaten upon.

Robbie is who I associate this with. After he and Wendy broke up... Yea, do I even need to say anymore?

**Glasses: **This one was very simple for me, since I do have glasses! I found that they can represent the following: Intelligence, responsibility, clarity, Old age, and final and not least geekiness, nerdiness. However, glasses are a pretty simple symbol. They're intended for looking through, and looking = vision; vision = sight, and sight = a metaphor for knowledge!

I am stumped with this one! I would say Bill, but I don't think so. I liked the one idea in a story I was reading called 'Super Gravity Falls' I liked the idea of it being the Gremlobin. However, I'm not sure. Some people also say that Stan has a twin brother named Stanley, and that Stanley is the glasses, yada yada yada. Here's where I read about it.

post/55115200158/indulging-in-the-stan-twin-theory -adding-things-to

It's a really good read too! However, I don't believe in the twin theory. I know Stan has to have a brother (Hence Stan being the twins's great _uncle._ He couldn't be their uncle without a brother_... _Unless he isn't really their uncle! Gasp! Dun dun dun!) I've compared the glasses in the circle to every pair of glasses in the show. They look mostly like the glasses young Stan wore. However, Stan's already on here, and I'm one to believe that each symbol represents one person. Does that mean young Stan will come to the future? Or will present time cast go back! I question if this and the llama could have something to do with Dipper and Mabel's parents...?

* * *

Now's the simple way, just to stop your brains from frying.

If you've seen the promos and pictures and etc, then you'll know that the pine tree is the picture on Dipper's hat. The shooting star is on Mabel's sweater, the ? Is either the Mystery 'Hack' (I'm still on that! Even though it was title sequence thing) due to it being full of... Well, mystery of course! What else! Or Soos due to a question mark being on his shirt. I still think Soos is the better choice though. The odd looking moon with a tail is on Stan's fez (hat for those of you who don't know what a fez is. Now ya do.) The star with the eye is Gideon's, and the six-fingered hand can't be mistaken. It's the same one that's on all of the journals.

The unknown ones are the ice, the llama, the stitched heart, the glasses, and we're 50/50 on the ? mark.

* * *

Now, remember the whisper we heard at the end of the title sequence? Well, that's needed now. If you listen closely at the end of the first few episodes, it almost sounds like 'I'm still here' but played backwards, in rewind, it sounds like '3 letters back' That will be needed for the random letters to the right. This is what's called the Caesar cipher. Here's what you do; you take the alphabet, and what ever letter you have, you go back 3 letters, like this:

KL!

Three letters back from K is H and three letters back from L os I. So, I just said HI using a Caesar cipher! Now, here's the code on the sheet and the alphabet

**VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV.**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Have you figured it out? Of so, great! If not, here's what it decodes to.

**STAN IS NOT WHO HE SEEMS**

Hoo-boy Stan! We're on to you! Even those of us who know what's behind the vending machine! Tehehe

Anyway, another look shows that there's another thing going on below the cipher. It's what's called a konami code for those of you who don't know. In case you can't see what it says, I'll copy it down.

**Up. Up. Down. Down.**

**Left. Right. Left. Right.**

**A B**

**Select**

**Start**

At the moment, no one is quite sure as to whether it's a gag in the show or it it truly has a meaning in the show. I think it has a meaning. Everything else on there has some sort of a meaning, so why wouldn't this one?

Next, there's a circle. Yea, I know that doesn't tell much, but no one quite knows what it's supposed to be. It just looks like a V and a W attatched. It could mean lots of things, but no theory has been confermed yet.

Now it gets more difficult. There seem to be alot of alchemical symbols here. The ones below the Konami code are (From left to right);

Earth, Air, soap, unity of elements, arsenic, gold sun, and matter.

I looked it up but got nothing. I'm begining to wonder if those were even the right lables for the symbols.

The final thing on the right side is the Geometric Transformation. I have no clue what that is, so I'll need to research that.

(After research)

Alright! there's a problem. I don't understand this stuff! Keep in mind I'm grade 8. This looks like collage level stuff to me! Since there's no way for me to explain this without quoting the website or frying my own brain, just look up 'Transformation Matrix' and look at wiki. That will be more helpful than me in this case!

Now we'll get to the left side. At the top, the trident looking thing means the extraction of dryness. That doesn't make too much sense, so I'm gonna go and research!

(After more research)

Sigh, alright. I don't understand this stuff either! GAH! It's so anoying when you don't understand anything! I hate that.

Below that is an alchemical symbol for preparation. Now that doesn't need an explanation. Preparation for anything Gravity Falls throws at you. Preparation for any supernatural phenomenon that could happen. Preparation for the 'Big Boss' I assume is coming at the show's end.

The web of numbers beside that? People assume it's some sorta magic number. It can add up to 2 things.

38

Or...

29.

It all depends on how you add the 10 to the total. You can do;

Total + 10

Or..

Total + 1 + 0

I don't see any significance in either number, but I'll keep looking it up.

Beside that are a whole bunch of numbers, letters, and what looks like an hourglass, then down below are more numbers.

The only other thing I know is the fancy Z at the bottom of the left. It's an alchemy symbol for reverberation. That could mean either the prolonging of a sound or a continuing effect. I'm not sure which of the meanings is being applied here, but I don't know why that would be put there anyway.

So, yea! I guess I should have warned you at the beginning it would be this long. Then again, I didn't know it would be this long! Oh well. In fact, now that I go back through this- gasp! Oh glob! I didn't see this until now! I'm such an idiot! This helped me see this!

Did anyone else see the similarities between the question mark and the stitched heart? Look at Robbie's hoodie and Soos' shirt! They both have a melting factor! That may not be new or interesting to you, but to me, that symbolized a partnership, an alliance! Haven't you seen those old movies and TV shows where people of a group have their own respective symbols with a common factor? This common factor is the melting! I just looked it up online, and no one seems to have picked up on it yet! Either that or I'm totally over thinking this and it's just the way the symbol was drawn. I believe Soos and Robbie may be in cahoots with each other!

Dun dun DUN!

...Well, that's all I can say here. Good night! Happy Halloween, and have a safe time trick-or-treating!

**Next Time: **

_We'll talk about the first episode; Tourist Trapped!_

Thanks a lot~

**Random**


	3. Tourist Trapped!

**Disclaimer; Why would I own Gravity Falls?**

Hey all you GF fans reading this! I shall now talk about 'Tourist Trapped' So gimme a sec to go and watch it again!

Actually, I'm able to do this while watching it since I'm on my iPod, so I can do this on my notes.

So, the first thing that catches my attention is the family picnic. Look at the kids running around! They look like Dipper and Mabel! They seem to be younger doppelgängers! Could the rest of the family be a Pine family doppelgänger too? If you look at the table, there seems to be an older looking Mabel! TIME TRAVEL!

Now, why didn't the doppelgängers do anything when they heard Dipper and Mabel screaming! Or when the beast crashed through the board and was roaring like a lion? Where were they then, having cake for dessert?

I just love how Dipper narrates. Not important, but I just really wanted to say something about how much I love it!

Alright, one question; How does Dipper know how to drive? Well, OK, I get it. I'm 13 and know how to drive, I just don't have a car or a drivers license yet! So, I shall rephrase that; How can Dipper even operate a motorized vehicle?

Now you return to my theme song talk, YAY!

Anyway, I find it a bit mysterious that only their parent's arms are shown. Could it be due to the reasons I spoke of last time with the Llama and the glasses?

How stupid am I? I didn't really see until now that Dipper was a gamer! He and I _would_ get along really well!

Haha. Agreed Dip! Why does anyone come tho the shack? Unless Stan hypnotized them to keep the kids off his back!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASCROCH! THAT'S HILARIOUS STAN! No, seriously, it is to me.

Skip tho the 'Epic Summer Romance' thing. Mabel, I get it. I went through my 'Boy Crazy' stage early too. I get it, but that doesn't mean you flirt with every guy you see! That includes your Grunkle Stan!

Haha Wendy. I always feel the same. Too lazy to do anything!

Bewarb. Something tells me that may be significant later on in the series, but I can't confirm or deny it at the moment.

Poor Dipper! Nobody ever believes him! I do though! Well, course I do!

Now, when Dipper got the book- and I've heard many theories about this- what did the first switch do? Some say it did nothing, some say it had to be activated to open the hatch where the book was, and others even say it opened up the hatch where book 2 was. I really don't know!

What's with the goat? Some don't pay much attention to it really, but I think it could be a spy for someone! Or or or, it could be a robot! It could be McGucket's robot goat he built! Any way I look at it, I don't think that's a normal goat...

What about the monocle in the book? Some say it has a significance, but I don't think so. **[SPOILER ALERT!]** If it was McGucket who wrote the books -according to the leaked image- then the monocle would make no sense! When have McGucket and a monocle ever been connected in any way? Exactly!** [SPOILERS END HERE!]**

Remember how I was talking about the eyeballs in the title sequence? Well, could they be the floating eyeballs that the book talks about?

Welp, Mabel's gonna be happy! In the book, it talks about vampire bats. Therefore, I'm going to assume that vampires are canonically real!

Ok, what up with cursed doors? Cursed people, I understand, cursed animals, sure, cursed plants, you're pushing it, but cursed doors? How silly is that?

Hahaha! Spill the beans! I love her visuals for the idioms she uses!

So, zombies are real, are they? Hmmm...

Yea Stan, Crombie is a real word! In fact, it's a surname, and I happen to know someone with the last name Crombie!

Scallywag... Allow me to look up what it means... Hm, interesting.

**Scallywag**; _Noun, informal_. A person, typically a child, who behaves badly but in an amusingly mischievous rather than harmful way; a rascal.

Alright, where did Soos come from? That's almost scary!

Is the mailman really a werwolf? I hope so! I myself honestly prefer werwolves over vampires.

"My knowledge is both a blessing and a curse." Remind you of a certain 'All seeing eye' at all? And, if he is, that means Robbie should be too if he and Soos are aligned with each other and Soos is with Bill.

Man Mabel, you can be feisty! Don't wanna mess with you like that! Well, I wouldn't mind. I could take her with my arms behind my back!

See? See? Wendy did _**not**_ really react to he word 'Zombie' did she? NO! She didn't! I'm telling ya, she knows what's going on around there!

Alright, is Jeff the leader of the gnomes? He seems to be. Odd. I almost have a feeling like he's something mote than that! Heh, Shmebulock. He's cool. He's my fav gnome.

TIME TRAVEL! I told you! You can see Blenden Blanden the time traveler there! He's behind the gnomes at the shack!

Alright, I've seen the season finale, but what ever happened to the ring Jeff gave Mabel? I would really keep it and pawn it. Maybe that's what Stan did to it. Hahaha.

Why do I feel like the twins are hiding something from one another? I doubt it since it's only the 1st episode, but...

When Stan tells them to pick something, is that like a test or something? After all, that's how Dipper got his pine tree hat, and that's what Bill calls him.

LoZ! Yes! A Zelda parody in here! I love it!

Ahaha! Stan's secret lair! Yep! Can't wait to see what goes on down there. All I know is what's down there.

Finally, the Caesar cypher on the code in the credits!

**ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV!**

That translates to...

**WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS!**

Welp, that's it! Happy Remembrance day and I'll see you next time! Speaking of which...

**Next Time:**

_We'll talk about the next episode; Legend of the Gobblewonker_

Thanks a lot~

**Random**


	4. Legend of the Gobblewonker!

**Disclaimer; I Don't own anything Gravity Falls related... Yet**

Hey! Glad to be back! I was quite disappointed with the number of reviews last chapter, but hey! I've looked at my graphs and seen that many people are visiting, so as long as you enjoy it, that's fine. Still, a review couldn't hurt. Thanks anyway for the 8 faves and 6 fallows! You know who you are. So, let's get down to it, shall we?

I'm impressed. Mountie man! Then again, I'm Canadian, so- hey! Mabel cheated by smacking the bottle! That's unfair!

STAN! How dare you do such a thing! The twin's will forever have 'jail' written on their permanent records! You selfish jerk you!

Whoa! What's that? To the left of the table, it looks like it's an animal's spinal cord and rib cage. Wouldn't wanna be that thing...

Ha! YAY! Wait, what? Dipper's the only sensible one here.

Agreed Dipper. Blindfolds never are good. I know from... Well... Writing stories like it?

Mabel, of course your other senses are heightened. That's just what happens when one of your other senses are either not in use or damaged. And, FYI, seeing with your fingers is what normal people call FEELNG!

Alright Stan, I think you've scared the kids enough. If that car ride didn't scar em for life, I'm not sure what could.

Fishing? What are you playing at old man? Hey! That's what Dipper said!

As is proven later, Manly Dan is Wendy's father. However, if the whole town's there, why isn't Wendy with her dad and brothers?

Ya know, I still call him the Cute Biker, not Tyler like I should. Anyway... Get em! Get em! But... Why is the Cute Biker always around Dan? Look around, and, if you see Dan, Cute Biker is sure to fallow!

Hm, really Stan? Really now. I wonder why no one '"Likes" or "trusts" you' They have no right to! They shouldn't trust you! You aren't to be trusted! After all, 'Stan is not what he seems.

Haha. Dippy. Dippy is a real word ya know! I was looking up Dipper in a dictionary and found dippy, but that was along time ago. I still remember what it means though!

**Dippy;** _Adjective. Slang._ To act stupid, foolish, idiotic, ect.

Goofy hats? Why call em goofy if you're the one who made em? Eh? Eh? EH?

Joke book? What's so bad about jokes? I love jokes! What made the twins react the way they did?

Wow, McGucket truly Is a crazy old coot. Unless I was right about that whole 'If McGucket was the writer' thing.

Here's Blenden Blanden again! Picking up a calculator!

Well well, lookie here! I was right! McGucket does have a son, and his son is alive!

Is it just me, or does McGucket sound like a child when he's saying, 'You've godda believe me!'

Haha. Mabel's fantasy with the hamster ball. 'You can look, but you can't touch.' The boys in the car are the same ones in Dreamscaperers.

Now, here's what I found odd about Soos showing up. Remember how I said Soos may be a villein? Well, people say it's possible for Stan to be a villein too. With that said, was Soos trying to take them away from evil, bring the into evil, or do Stan and Soos have an evil rivalry? Maybe this is all wrong and both of them are good! I think I'm going nuts with this.

Poor Stan! He's so lonely! He's Mr. Lonely! He has nobody, to call hisowwwOWWWNNN! He's so lonely... Sorry. Couldn't resist.

Hmm... If you think about it, who is the side character?

See! Me, just like many others, believe in Bigfoot! Soos did a bigfoot stance, Bigfoot's in the opening-Wait a second! Could Soos be Bigfoot himself? That would be so totally epic!

17 cameras, eh? 2 in his socks+3 in his vest+4 for Mabel+4 for Soos+ 3 extra+ 1 under his hat=17! Yep-wait, nope 16. Nope, 15. Nope, 13... No, 12.

Mabel! Are you really that dumb? Why toss more cameras away! You need them! Yesh.

Ya know Dipper, I agree 100%! Nope, 11.

Soos! Why'd you wanna lick it in the first place? That's just plain silly you scallywag!

Poor Stan! ... Then poor to-be engaged couple.

Pelican vantriiliquisnm. Mark that off my list of strange things I could have gone my whole life without seeing. That's weird Mabel. You deserved to choke on that water!

LOOKOUT! *Throws a ball at Mabel* How do you like that? Huh? You don't like it, do ya? DO YA? And no, you're not 'on it' Lookout genius? As IF!

Hmm, on the right side of the island is a cross. I think of Jesus from Bibical times. Apparently, Soos means Jesus or something. I'm gonna go look it up.

* * *

Well, apparently it means chick in Arabian! Is Soos a girl? That would be freaky! Anyway, the character was inspired by Jesús Chambrot, a friend of Alex's while he was student at Cal Arts University. I was on the right track though!

Butt Island. Really, I think everyone was thinking Butt Island when Scuttlebutt Island was said. And the beware sign to the right? I immediately though of the 'Bewarb' thing.

Poor Dipper! Being bombarded by Mabel. She just doesn't understand him the way I do!... I mean, um... **NEXT!**

Soos' stomach sounds like whales? What did he do, eat a bunch of them?

It looked like an Opossum is what took Dipper's lantern. I know this isn't all that related to Gravity Falls, but did you know that Opossums are the only marsupials that live outside of Australia, Tasmania, and surrounding areas?

Alright, I have one thing and one thing only to say about Dipper's Indiana Jones outfit in his dream sequence; **THATWASSOAWESOMEIDDIETOSEEHIMINITAGAIN!**

Eh, sorry. Anyway, even I can come up for rhymes for Mabel that are real words! Table, Cable, Fable, Label! See?

**Bevers=Sweet.**

**Bever+Chainsaw=Awesome!**

**Bever+Supermodel=Eh, not so much.**

Dipper to the rescue! Be lucky Mabel! Had he not been there, you coulda died!

When Soos was telling then to get to the boat, he almost sounded like a completely different person! He sounded like he knew what was going on, as if he knew just what to do in a situation like it! That raises my suspicion...

Alright, enough with the Gravity Falls doplegangers! There's been one for Dipper, Mabel, Soos, who next?

Question! When the beavers were gnawing at Dipper's hat, how is it the camera under there survived? That makes no sence to me in the slightest.

Hahaha. So, I guess it's canon that both twins can 'drive' Well, one can 'drive' and the other can 'boat' I guess.

Is Manly Dan that superstitious about things? He really thinks fish want revenge on them. Wow...

**MIGHT BE?!** Yea Mabel. _Might be_ a cave behind the waterfall.

An anamateraonic monster, eh? Well, maybe he did it not just for the reasons stated by him, but also to teach the twins something. Coincidental? I guess. And, really? Down Town Area? I think by that you mean the entire Tri-State Aria!

My fave photo is the last one when they're being chased by the cops. Heh, poor Dip. Holding on for dear life.

There's the real monster! I was wondering when it would show! I wonder if it'll be their ally later on.

Finally, it's code time!

**QHAW ZHHN; UTWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG.**

**NEXT WEEK; RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND!**

That's all for today! See ya next time, where I have a special treat for you!

**Next time;**

_I'll talk to you about the whole 'Stan's Twin Brother' theory. _

_Thanks a lot~_

**Random**


	5. Stan's Twin Theory anyone?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Gravity Falls. **

Hey-lo loco! I'm back! And guess what NotFBA? I am exploring the Stanly theory, so take that! And gimme that donut! It's my Strawberry glazed I made!

Anyway, this chapter's gonna long! About as long as the second one with the flash of Bill.

So, let's get started!

I owe most of this to Pretty in Pwn. She pointed most of this stuff out and I'm basically putting down what she said, just rephrasing things.

**Stan twin theory**.

When I first heard of this, I didn't believe in it. Yes, Stan has to have a brother to be the twins uncle, but twin? Nah!

NOTE: We're gonna have two Stan's to refer to.

**Stan #1** is the Stan we all know and love, **Stanford**, aka Grunkle Stan.

**Stan #2** is the Stan we _don't _all know and love, **Stanley**.

Whether or not that is Twin Number Two's real name, nobody knows, but for the purpose of this theory everybody calls him that.

Alright, so this theory already establishes that, just like Dipper and Mabel, Stanford is a twin. Before I put in any thoughts of my own, I wish to present evidencefor this theory, going chronologically through the series, even though I don't believe it.

**Evidence Number 1: The Car!**

So, because Stanford is a truly classy guy, he has a truly classy car: a 1967 Ford Galaxy 500 XL.

Notice the license plate. It says: "STNLYMBL". Which I assume means, "Stanley Mobile". Here's the funny thing, though: Grunkle Stan's real full name is **Stanford**, _not Stanley_. And get this; it's not a mistake!

So, why in the world would he get a license plate that said Stanley instead of his full name, Stanford? The answer is obvious. As stated by many GF theorizers, _it's not **his** car_.

Me? I simply think that, when Stan got the plate specialized, they put the abreviation for Stanford down wrong. So they put STNLYMBL instead of STNFRDMBL. Ya never know, but that's my thought. After all, StanFORD. Ford is the type it is. It's a Ford Galaxy. It matches his name!

**Evidence Number 2: Boxing Child(ren)**

This is what has many people. In Dreamscaperers, there's a familiar character in the background. It's on the bench to the right, and they're sitting at the end of the bench, reading. (Wish I had a pic)

Alright. Now, there were a few parts that caught Pwn's eye, but since I don't have the pic, I can't do it via colours. So, I'm stuck trying to explane it. Firstly, we have the hair. Looking at these two boys' hair, we can deduce that they're the exact same shape. Secondly, they both have that weird hair floof thing. Dipper and Mabel have it too! It's a Pines family thing, I guess.

Not only that, but that Stan clone in the background of the boxing scene has the same hair color, the same skin shade, the same boxing outfit and color, and the same helmet shape and color.

So, I'm guessing that because of these reasons, they're _at least related, _right? NOPE! I still believe it's purely coincidental!

Honestly, I'd say identical if I believed in this, but Pwn says faternal, just like Mabel and Dipper, just because the two flashbacks of Stan (Time Travelers Pig (Stanley) and Boyz Crazy (Stanford)) look slightly different, like with the hair, glasses/no glasses, the butt chin, the facial hair, ect. So? That doesn't mean they're faternal! I know 3 pairs of twins, all identical, but they have stight differences to tell them apart. Not all identical twins are erfectly identical!

**Evidence Number 3: The Glasses/Stanley's Place on the Wheel**

Firstly, we see the Glasses on the Bill Circle. Now, here we're assuming each symbol goes to one person (as I discussed with you about a few chapters back.)

Understanding that, we know that those two symbols, The Glasses and The Moon pertain to two different people. Since Stanley has been seen with those exact glasses, The Glasses represent Stanley. The Moon represents Stanford. Again, only if this is real. I still don't believe it though!

**Evidence Number 4: The Extra Hidden Room**

Before we begin this piece of evidence, I must emphasize the fact that _Stanford/Grunkle Stan hates talking about his past and hides secrets_.

How dose anybody know that? Well, think about it and conect the dots people! Wake up you knuckleheads! know that? There are many examples throughout the series that point to this. Firstly, the ONLY person he's ever revealed any super personal past stuff to is Soos in _Dreamscaperers_ (Dipper too, but that was from falling into the memory). Secondly, Stanford lies a lot (no arguments there). Thirdly, Stanford only begins to reveal tidbits of his past later in the season, to his own nephew, Dipper, and it was only about Carla and her hippie boyfriend and how they rode off on rainbows and whatnot. Fourthly: the vending machine.

With this in mind, analyze the episode _Carpet Diem _and you can see that there's LOTS of things he's hiding. Even an entire secret room in his house.

He also seemed especially grumpy when he was looking through the room, even though he did pocket the glasses. Funnily enough, he's also seen rubbing and staring at those glasses later on. He looks at them like they hold many memories.

So yup. We know for sure that there's something _very much up _with that room and what it means to Stanford. However, it dosen't mean it has anything to do with the fabled 'Stanley'

Maybe it dose, maybe it dosen't. It could be Stanley's room for all we know! The glasses were in there and being in that room made Stanford almost impossibly grumpier. Still not a believer!

Using that, we can assume that, if Stanley is real, he lived in the shack before it was even the Mystery Shack, as was shown in Time Traveler's Pig. Well, if that was Stanley. It could have been Stanford. Back then though, the shack had a huge satellite, antenna, barometer ect which may also relate to Stanford's tattoo, which includes meteorological things like a Mackeral Sky/Altocumulus Cloud symbol.

Overall, we know that, if Stanley was real, he housed himself at the Shack at least once, probably used that secret room as his own, left his glasses in the secret room, and something bad happened between Stanley and Stanford, which is why Stanford was bitter about the room. Or so is said.

**Evidence Number 5: Family Twins**

This part is a major wild guess.

There's this old wives' tale about twins. According to this tale, twins not only run in families, but they also seem to skip a generation, too. Granted, this assumption may not be true in the real world, but maybe Alex Hirsch knew about this wives' tale (being a twin himself) and added it to the mythos of _Gravity Falls_?

So, what if this happened in the Stanley/Stanford and Dipper/Mabel case? Perhaps Dipper and Mabel's father (Stanford's nephew) and his siblings weren't twins at all? Going along the lines of this legend, perhaps it skipped a "Pines Generation" and the twin gene trickled down to his kids? I could see it skipping generations, but I still can't imagine Stan as a twin.

Maybe this pertains to _Gravity Falls_? Maybe it doesn't? I don't think anyone'll know for a long time.

_**PART TWO: The Twin Parallelism**_

_This part will be divided. First into the parallelism between Stanford and Mabel. Second into the parallelism between Stanley and Dipper. _

**Stanford and Mabel - The Yang Twins  
**

_Outgoing_: Stanford and Mabel both are talkative, good at convincing others, good at lying (much to Mabel's dismay), and generally are more 'people smart'.

_Less Messy/Cleaner Self_: This goes back to assuming the twin in Time Travlers Pig is Stanley and the one in Boyz Crazy is Stanley. These two seem to be the cleaner of the twins. Stan had his hair all combed back. Mabel grooms herself and washes her clothes (which Dipper apparently doesn't do! He's just like me! We'd get along so well! Um... Off topic.)

_Chases Romance_: Carla and Lazy Susan vs Mabel's various relationships (gnomes, vampires, Mermando, etc…).

_Had Braces_: Yup. I didn't notice this earlier, either, but both Stan and Mabel have had braces!

_The Two Get Along Well_: Frankly, Mabel and Stanford get along a lot better than Dipper and Stanford do. Stanford has made it obvious that Mabel is his favorite.

_People Smart, not Book Smart_: As stated before, Stanford and Mabel are the more outgoing twins. They're not book smart, either. Mabel often loses against Dipper when it comes to games like Chess, Checkers, etc… (the plot of LittleDipper). Stanford is clever, even outwitting Gideon, but not book smart and even criticizes Dipper for being as such (and not people smart, instead).

_Less Serious_: Stanford and Mabel are prone to flights of fancy, whether that be 'Radical, Colorful Eighties Young Men' and Hamster Balls, or Hippie Rainbows and Robot Football Games. ;)

_Reasons with Emotions rather than Logic_: This one's a bit obvious, but they both tend to ignore logic and are swayed by emotions. Mabel would save a Merman because of affection and Stanford would punch a pterodactyl in the face because of his feelings for his niece (not romantic ones, you creepers). Mabel would beg her brother to give up his slight chance at dating Wendy so that she could have her pig. Stanford would hold a funeral for a wax figure of himself. You see what I mean?

_When Young, Wore Brighter Colors compared to twin_: Again, it goes back to Stanford wearing a white shirt while Stanley wore black. Mabel wears too many colors to count and Dipper sticks with orange and blue.

**Stanley and Dipper - The Ying Twins**

(Much of this will be speculation on Stanley's part, since we haven't even heard him speak. But, if he really is Stanford's twin, people assume he'll be pretty much the opposite of Stanford. Like Dipper is to Mabel and vice versa. Again, this only applies if Stanley is indeed real. Even then, he and Stan may just act the same and no different. Yet again, I'm not a believer.)

_Shyer/Reserved_: Face it: Dipper has a hard time making friends. The only people his age in Gravity Falls that he's friends with are Mabel (his own sister), and through her, Candy and Grenda. Dipper isn't outgoing and is very awkward when put on the spot. He's friends with Wendy, but the only reason why he's as close as he is to her is because he has a crush on her. Soos is way older than him. And Stan is his super cheap (but awesome) uncle, so he doesn't really count. People assume Stanley was the same way. He probably did a lot of research, cooped up in that snowy Shack all by himself, staying away from the general populace. Hey, even the Shack is a bit isolated from the town. Then again, he might've done that on purpose to keep his work away from the common eye.

_Logical/Relies on Logic, rather than Emotions_: While Mabel and Stanford are the emotional twins, Dipper and Stanley are the logical ones. Dipper is the one who's obsessed with solving all the mysteries in town, yet he keeps a skeptical eye out while doing so. Mabel just accepts the paranormal. Dipper doesn't; he asks why and does his best to figure it out. Once again, this is speculation, but people are guessing Stanley was the same. He devoted himself to some type of research, it seems. Perhaps he was a meteorologist (explains the equipment on his house in the past)? Either way, he was the reasoning twin of him and Stanford.

_More Messy/Messier Hair: _According to Dipper, washing clothes is a waste of time. And when you look at older Stanley and Dipper, you can see that their hair is pretty much the same (Stanley's is a bit darker and Dipper's is more reddish/lighter colored). These two focus so much on other things, like research and planning and reading and etc, they kind of forget what hygiene is. (As I said, me and Dipper would make great friends!)

_They're Bookworms_: This goes back to the photo in Dreamscaperers where it shows the Stan lookalike in the background on the bench.

_Wear Darker, Muted Colors: _The only thing Stanley wears is a black t-shirt. The only thing Dipper wears is a dull orange shirt, a dark blue vest, and gray shorts (and determination).

_Them Hairless Chests: _I already said something about how Stanley had _no _stubble while Stanford did. Remember how Dipper's got no hair? Well...

Granted, he's only twelve and his pituitary gland has**_, _**in the words of Grunkle Stan, _"big plans"_ for him.

**_Putting it All Together:_ **So, we know that a lot of parallels between the pairs of twins have been shown in the show. Stanford and Mabel's similarities are a bit more obvious (because they're both heavily on screen). Stanley and Dipper's? Less so. But Stanley's only been seen twice and has no speaking roles. Or so it's assumed.

So, with these similarities drawn, I'd like to go on to my conclution.

I still strongly believe this is wrong. However, the facts are strong. We know Stan hast to have a brother, that's for sure, but nothing else is confirmed at the moment. So, I state that, until I have reason tho believe this is the truth, I shall call the 'Stan's Twin theory' a false.

Well, thanks for sitting there and reading about nothingness. Coments appreciated.

**Next time:**

_I shall talk about the next episode, Headhunters_

Thanks a lot~

**Random**


End file.
